Sometimes
by Jayden Scott
Summary: JJ/Emily, set after JJ has her baby. Beware, what lies ahead is realistic and sexual in nature. Don't like? Don't read. Don't care. There is the hurt without the comfort.


**Disclaimer: Do not own characters. Idea is mine.**

**Warning: Mature-ish. There is no fluff. There is female on female lovin', but not the kind you usually expect. Working on realism here, people. Try it sometime.**

********************************************  
**

When it was late and evening had given way to the grip of night, Emily rarely checked her phone to see who was calling.

"Hello?" Emily answered her voice heavy with impending sleep that threatened to take hold. Stretching out on her sofa, she rubbed her face to coax herself into wakefulness.

"Emily?" JJ's voice was also low, but rather whispering than sleepy. The blond media liaison did not wait for a reply before continuing. "Emily, can I come over?"

Closing her eyes, Emily raked her fingers through her hair. She wanted to say no. She wanted to claim that she had other plans or that she was too tired, that she already had company. But anything other than "yes" would be a lie. "I'll leave the door unlocked." She said and hung up the cell phone, already knowing that JJ was on her way.

After clearing the takeout cartons from the coffee table and depositing them in the trash, Emily went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, checked herself in the mirror. She was still in her work clothes, although now they were rumpled and a bit disheveled. Not that it mattered. Emily futilely smoothed the creases in her shirt with her hand, brushed her bangs from her eyes. After spending a moment longer than necessary examining herself in the mirror, she turned and went into the living room to wait.

She didn't have to wait long. The door opened and quietly shut; Emily heard the deadbolt being locked before quiet footsteps announced JJ's arrival.

"Hey," JJ greeted, somewhat awkwardly. She had shed her work clothes in exchange for a pair of jeans and sweater, both tight. Most of the weight she had gained during the pregnancy had melted away, but there were still a few pounds left. Emily liked the extra weight on her, but would never admit it.

"Where's the baby?" Emily asked, refusing to call the infant by his given name or otherwise acknowledge him as real.

"Will has him tonight. Mommy needed a break." JJ smiled weakly, as if trying to play off the truth in what she had said.

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Emily climbed to her feet. "God, don't call yourself that." She didn't want to hear about JJ the mother or the trials and challenges and rewards of a new baby. Planting the palm of her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, Emily pushed her into the closest wall, closing the gap between their mouths.

The kiss was all tongue and lips and teeth, hungry and possessive. There was no pretense of affection, no lie of forced intimacy. There was just Emily's mouth, plundering and taking JJ's. When they broke for air, JJ gasped and clung to Emily who lowered her mouth to her neck. She kissed and nibbled the exposed skin there.

JJ's fingers dug into her shoulder through the thin fabric of her blouse, and Emily bit down on the sensitive skin where neck met shoulder. The blond woman shuddered and cried out from the sudden rush and mixture of pain and pleasure, and Emily bit down harder, hoping Will would see the marks she left.

Emily didn't want this. She hated that she wanted it, hated that she had given into it again. JJ would call late at night, and Emily would unfailingly be there. She would still be there, alone, when JJ returned to Will and that damn baby, her home, her family. Every time, Emily swore to herself that it was the last. Every late night phone call her resolve would crumble.

Clothes were all but ripped off, not teasingly shed in quiet passion. Emily pressed her naked body against JJ's, relishing the softness of her body and knowing how it would tense and quake under her. Not breaking the desperate kiss, Emily pushed and guided her sometimes lover into the bedroom, back onto the bed.

As much as Emily did not want to need this, the ache between her legs, the dampness testified differently. She fell on top of the younger woman, immediately moving to pin JJ's hands over her head. She wouldn't allow JJ to mistake this for anything other than what it was: fucking. There were never any solemn professions, no endearments, no whispered kisses, no ginger caresses of affection. This was all they were, and Emily wasn't going to allow JJ to fool herself otherwise. If Emily wasn't able to escape the truth of the situation, neither would JJ.

Hands pinned above her head, JJ writhed and pleaded under the ministrations of Emily's mouth and teeth. Finally unable to deny her own need, Emily straddled her leg, brought her own thigh up to press against her wet heat.

Emily pushed into her, hard. They ground against one another, Emily setting a hard, relentless pace. Their hips bucked against one another, their collective dampness mixing. They would both be sore tomorrow, but that was fine by Emily. She wanted JJ to be sore the following day, to think about it every time she stood up or walked.

JJ came loudly, throwing her head back, moaning, and thrusting a final time against Emily who came simultaneously but with a loud sigh. As their bodies tensed and relaxed, Emily collapsed and rolled off of the younger woman to lie next to her. Neither said a word as their breathing went from ragged pants to deep, even breaths.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, Emily focused on the slowing rate of her heartbeat. Everything felt so acute, so sharp after orgasming. The warmth and softness of JJ beside her, each individual bead of sweat clinging to her skin, each strand of hair matted to her brow, the coolness of the sheets underneath her naked body.

She laid there until JJ thought she was asleep, just like she always did. When the blond media liaison thought she was asleep, she carefully climbed from the bed and redressed. The door clicked shut behind her.

Only when she was sure she was gone did Emily stir. Quietly, she padded into the bathroom and started the shower. Without waiting for the water to heat up, she climbed in and began scrubbing the scent of sex and JJ and disgust from her body.


End file.
